No Man Left Behind Part III
No Man Left Behind - PART III Credits: IMVU Users Zeaks & ModestyBlaise Vick Rolands: -My father and I are in the secret room where the plan is being devised and the venom hidden. John was making his escape, by the looks of it, there is no way out without a hostage and I am nowhere to be found so naturally he is going to Anaelle room to use her as his escape ticket. meanwhile the room door opens, it's Anaelle's personal servant, he sees you and Ethan kissing- oh, my apologies mistress, I was not aware you have company -he says then leaves, before the door closed you can hear some noises outside and John Wick stands at your door silently looking at you- Modesty Blaise: -Ludovic then notices how Vick is trying to leave- “No, son. Please... stay with me. Look at your future, believe in it. This is just the beginning, Vick...” -Ludovic then stays quiet for a second- “when I’m done, I’ll deliver myself to the right authorities. I... I know this is madness, but is the only way for getting a future. Some will see me as I am, as a savior. But I still accept the posthumous judgement...” -Ludovic turns at Vick- “and then, son, you’ll lead a brand-new world. Just you...” -As he is talking, Wick enters to the room, and closes the door for giving secrecy. He sees that the man there is Ethan Hunt, so he quickly points at him- “hey hey... stop pointing at my boyfriend, you silly and handsome man” -says Modesty- Vick Rolands: -Anaelle puts a facepalm- MB, I don't really care about my boyfriends this much to defend them, if a handsome man shows, invite him for sex, instantly, right now, you should propose a 3some to john wick, say that you can handle both of their guns, DO IT -she yells at you. John wick doesn't look at you still pointing to Ethan- Ethan Hunt, she is my ticket out, I would advise you to not stand in my way. -Ethan then stands in front of you- too bad that's not going to happen John Modesty Blaise: -Modesty gets Ethan at her side- “guys... guys...” -she gets closer to Wick- “just stop all this madness...” -she goes closer to Wick’s ear and whispers...- “if you want me, then fuck me” -as Blaise breaks her bra. Wick and Ethan get shocked after it. Meanwhile, the geishas arrive to where Ludovic and Vick where, telling them that John has escaped from them, so Ludovic just throws a small and casual...- “oh...” Vick Rolands: -I look at my father- Ann, he will go after Ann, we have to stop him -I say in a worried tone and I don't wait before moving out, running to where Anaelle's room is, picking a guard's gun and getting on standby for anything, my women weakness ticking as I imagine the worst.- Modesty Blaise: -Wick then covers Blaise with his jacket, as he says- “Just... come with me...” -he says, but Ethan then points a gun at his head- “She’s with me. Deal with it” -seconds later, a bunch of Roland’s guards alongside Dragomir arrive and point their guns at Wick. Just Dragomir points at Ethan, who tries to explain that comes with “Anaelle” alongside her- Vick Rolands: -a second later, I get there through the guards and I stand next to Dragomir pointing my gun to John's head, touching his forehead with the gun barrel- let my sister go, this instant or you're dead -I say while loading the gun- there will be no count down on this -I look him straight in the eyes. as Ludovic arrives a few seconds later but he stays away in the safety of guards and just watches- Modesty Blaise: -Wick then shouts, as he is back to where he started, so he throws off his gun and immediately tries to attack some guards. Blaise, as the attack was taking place, just reacts and move for avoiding a punch, moving her fake hair and mask in a weird way and revealing that wasn’t her. Ludovic is the first one to see that, so he smiles as Dragomir also notices and points his weapon at Hunt’s head. The guards knock off Wick, and Ludovic walks to Modesty. He, in a brutal way, removes her the mask, now laughing as he turns back to Vick- Vick Rolands: -Benji and Luther are in shock and feel helpless as they can do nothing at this point. I look at you- MB? where is Ann? -I say as wick is being dragged to a prison in the mansion, Hunt is still pointing his gun at Dragomir head, being more persistent than before since their cover is blown now then he tells you- Modesty, you wanted us to save someone that doesn't need saving. he looks well in control to me -Anaelle is just sitting there, she have nothing to say then she told Benji and Luther, out of the coms- I must go there, right now, they will kill them all, I know my father, I must get to the mansion now -she is saying in a panicking way. the guards get in the room, they are now all focused on you and Ethan. Ludovic then speaks- Take her away, this is no way to treat my son's bride, as for him, just kill him and tell the CIA, they will love the news -he says as he leaves. I look helpless and confused, I don't know what to do- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty hears Ludovic's plans on the wedding, and after hearing that instruction about Ethan's life, she just says...- "If you kill him, I won’t marry anyone" -Ethan at this point just closed down his eyes, waiting for the worst, but he opens them as soon as he hears Modesty- "I’m assuming you want both of us to marry in a public event, am I right Rolands? There's just one way to silence me, just one. If you kill Ethan, I have nothing else to lose. Except, of course, you kill your own son, who I’m here for. But that’s not going to happen, right?" -Modesty looks at Vick now, serious- Vick Rolands: -Ludovic stops and looks back to you then laughs a little- oh, Miss Modesty, you are missing it. neither of you have a choice in this there is nothing to bargain about but I am feeling generous, let's play a little game here. -he continues speaking- Mr. Ethan, you are to die but I will give you a chance to get out of this. please everyone, follow me -he says in his usual aristocratic tone and walks confidently to the basement of the mansion as the guards take you and Ethan with them. I remain silent as we move as well as Ethan. Anaelle's panic is now mixed with a confusion for a second then she understood exactly why Ludovic wants us to marry, it was always about family expansion, something she cannot give. The comms were removed from your and Ethan ears to cut you off Benji, Luther and Anaelle- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty walks, and gets close to Vick while going to the basement- "if it’s not me, Rolands, your son will marry anyone and your fortune will remain with charity. Let's stop playing and let's just act, shall we? Let Ethan go, and I will stay" -Hunt looks at Blaise with his classic face of "shut up" as Modesty turns to look how he is. Meanwhile, Benji and Luther are trying to recover their communication with both agents- "Anaelle, Anaelle, can listen us? Anaelle?!" -asks Benji, in total panic- Vick Rolands: -Anaelle stays silent for a while then she answers- yeah, I can hear you ... looks like my father is planning on getting Vick and MB married. he always liked Vick more, just because he is the boy, the man to carry the family name but I carry the family name as well. but my children can't while Vick's children can. -she pauses a little- You know, I would marry Vick in an instant, but that can't happen for biological reasons, haha -she is trying to get herself out of the mood- Modesty Blaise: -Luther and Benji look at each other, not knowing what to say for Anaelle, so Luther just says- "You don't need all the money int the world to be happy. You're wonderful" -Benji interrupts, just in time for avoiding any answer from Anaelle- "guys, we need to take them out. All of them. Any plans?" -Luther then looks at Benji, remembering he is also a field agent, and he turns to the mask machine, then smiles- "Oh, no, no. Definitely not happening, hear me?" -Benji reacts. Meanwhile, Wick wakes up in the Roland's secret prison. Some guards stay with him there just in case, but at that point Wick just stays there sitting silently, trying to find a way of getting out- Vick Rolands: -Ludovic leads us through the basement and the dungeons, we could see Wick's cell and Ethan and I are looking at him without saying anything as he just stares back at us the kind of stare saying "you're dead". we reach a huge hall, this hall is full or traps, coffins and other deadly mechanisms- and finally here -says Ludovic as he turns to you and Ethan- Miss Modesty, you will join us in the viewing room, Mr. Ethan, you will be our show today -Dragomir and the guards take Ethan to a room where we can't see him as the rest take you with Ludovic and I to the seats behind bullet proof glass. minutes later, Ethan is all naked, with a cock cage, cuffs and in a glass box chained in it, the box is being moved to a certain location in the hall on a start of a track as Ludovic speaks through a mic- Mr. Ethan, this room will kill you, you have 5 minutes to make it to the end without dyeing, if you lose any limbs in the process, I apologies in advance -he says with an evil grin and gives the signal to start, the box Ethan is in starts filling with water. as I look at you- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty looks back to Vick, then she looks at Ludovic, turning really mad. Now she goes back and looks at Vick- "stop it, Vick, please. If you really care about me, do it. Make it stop, please" -Modesty's face turns pretty serious. Rolands just observes at his son, pretty confident he won't do anything. Hunt tries, but he can't escape from that water trap so he just contains his breath. Modesty starts to get more and more nervous. Modesty looks to one corner as Willie Garvin appears back, but she now just ignores him. Again, Modesty turns to Vick and says...- "I know you're not like that. Please, just stop this madness" Vick Rolands: -I keep looking at you, silently, I am as bound as you are Ludovic controls everything here. I think of how to make him stop it. meanwhile, Ethan, manages to get out of the glass box and Ludovic claps- he is the 4th one not to drown, impressive at that, unfortunately, no one made it to the end yet -Ethan have about 4 minutes left. he moves and uses some of the traps to break the cuffs and let his hands free. I keep looking at you and thinking all the time then I speak- Father, how is this a chance if no one got out of it? do you want your grandchildren to learn rotten stories about you at a young age, hate you for it and eventually staying away from you? Modesty Blaise: -Modesty raises an eyebrow and looks at Ludovic, waiting for him to get an answer- "Fine. Let’s just... forget about this bloody incident. Dragomir, take Ethan to the prison, now!" -Blaise then breaths, as she looks to Vick with a face telling "thank you". Meanwhile, outside, Benji and Luther finished up making a mask. Luther takes a wig, Benji takes a pair of melons, and they dressed up Benji. With a mysterious look and a voice modifier, Benji gets out of the van and walks to the mansion, using high heels. Luther wants to laugh, but he doesn’t because his close Ethan is in real danger and they have to act fast- "Anaelle, you copy? we'll need you to help us with the security system" -says Luther- Vick Rolands: -Anaelle replies- oh, we have someone else inside? -she accesses the cameras and looking at female agent- hmm, Benji, who is this and where did she come from? I didn't know you were hiding women with you all this time ... -Luther lets a little giggle slip on the coms as Benji replies- She is ... me, I’m the inside agent now ... -Anaelle laughs hysterically- if it's any consolation, you look seeexxxxyyyy Benji -she keeps laughing for a while then she starts working on the security system, make them both recognize and avoid Benji's existence in the mansion and redirecting the guards out of the way as much as she can with little security distraction like cameras down, fake fire alarms, .. etc- Modesty Blaise: "she's actually Britain's worst nightmare, Anaelle, she's..." -says Luther, as the mansions front guard approaches to Benji as he instantly recognizes that woman- "Lady Janet! Oh God oh God oh..." "let me just come in, moron" -says Benji, disguised as Janet. The random guard just opens the gate, and he enters. One housekeeper then goes to the door, as he tells the guard to disappear from his view- "Miss Janet, I am terribly sorry but we didn't receive any message about your arrival. Do you come all here alone?" -asks the old man, as a butler starts serving her a glass of champagne- "I don't need security, remember? I need to see Ludovic at once" -says Beni with an unbelievable confidence- "Of course, ma'am. Please, follow me" -Benji grabs the glass, and follows the man to inside- Vick Rolands: -moments later, Ludovic gets word of Lady Janet being in the mansion, he frowns and stands up- Excuse me, children, but I have an unexpected guest to attend to -he leaves walking slowly as the guards escort us to my room. On the way, we could see Ethan and Wick in opposite cells now. In my room, the geishas are back, naked on the bed as usual- leave us alone, you two as well -I order the guards and the geishas- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty notices that Garvin is still there, just standing, so she ignores him and just turns at Vick- "How comes I try to save you, and you just keep saving me, always? Am I getting old for this job? Do I need just... to retire? I owe you a lo right now, I just don’t know how to pay back, Vick..." -Modesty sits on a chair as she starts thinking about her whole life, how she has no knowledge about her family, her glorious times at the Network, and finally about Willie and how she missed to save him. In her mind, a flashback is seen. Willie Garvin tells her "No princess, you have to get them all out. I... I'm sick, and this is the best way of going" for later kissing her, as Mr. Big shots at him. Blaise then feels how she is sitting on a Playboy magazine, she starts looking at it, and comments- "I guess I can’t. No man left behind. Garvin said me that, constantly" -meanwhile, as Benji is getting inside the mansion, he starts to get more and more nervous, and at the end of one hall, Rolands is waiting for "her", with a smile - Vick Rolands: -Ludovic invites Lady Janet to sit by the fire then he tells her- I told you I don't have time for your little surprises Janet, it better be serious this time -he continues- and before you say anything, I know about the IMF and CIA thing. It won't be a problem. Modesty Blaise: -Benji looks at Rolands, now terrified so he just remembers Ethan is at risk- "It is serious, Ludovic. I want Ethan, and John. I have a contact that still has plenty of plans for both" -Benji tries to act as confident as he can, but Dragomir starts to doubt about him, so he gets closer to hear the conversation. Meanwhile, Ethan looks at Wick, and tries to get his attention. Wick knows he has no other choice than ally with him, so he turns and in a silent cold way, says- "I listen" Vick Rolands: -Ethan looking at Wick- I thought you were retiring or retired by now at least. -he is trying to start a conversation, knowing that wick is not much for conversations anyway but he doesn't have a plan as for now and wants to secure wick as an ally before moving on- Modesty Blaise: "They stay, period" -says Ludovic in a cold way. Benji has nothing to say now, so that increases Dragomir's suspicious. He then sees that Lady Janet is not using her characteristic watch with her, so he points at Benji with a gun, as he gets scared and makes a wrong step on his high heel, and falls, revealing who he is. Ludovic then smiles, but shortly after he cuts off the feeling just for looking around to see if Vick or Modesty are looking this, so as any of them are, he says to Dragomir...- "kill him" -as Luther is getting all wet not knowing what to do next. Meanwhile, as Wick sees that Ethan has no plans, he goes to recline on his cage, and starts talking- "I used to be you. One day. I used to. US Army, a future... and all went to hell, because of a woman. I left it all for her..." -Wick silent after that- Vick Rolands: -Ethan looks at Wick- yeah, I was going to get married, but ... we didn't get married because we thought it would be a waste of both of our talents to help others and here I am. -Ethan says with memories flying in his mind- but let's get serious, if we are to get out of there, I need you to not kill me, for starts. can we agree on that? -meanwhile, you and I in my room- MB, you're still seeing the ghost, aren't you? -I don't give you a chance to reply- besides, what the hell were you thinking disguising as Ann? you know how dangerous is that for both of you? My father will go after the IMF all the way now, thinking they kidnapped Ann to get her face scanned and put on you -I think a little- you didn't kidnap her, did you? Modesty Blaise: -Wick nods at Hunt, serious. At Vick's room, Modesty keeps looking at that playboy magazine- "Anaelle is safe. In case something happened, I gave her the number of a friend, James. Right now, she has more future than you and I together..." -Modesty then breaks her teeth, revealing a cyanide capsule- "Maybe Garvin was wrong after all... yes..." -Modesty seems to be taking that capsule but she throws it at the floor and crush it with her higheel- "I'm better alone..." -Modesty looks once more at Garvin, making him to vanish forever from her mind- "You are right, Vick. I screw all this up, so it’s better if I go and solve it once and for all. Are you in or out?" -asks Modesty. At the other side of the mansion, Dragomir points at Benji, and prepares to shoot, but then Anaelle turns off the lights of the entire property, giving Benji a chance to fight Dragomir in the darkness. Benji shoot him on the leg, tackles Rolands, and tries running while the lights get on again. He gets to the prison and sees Ethan and Wick. Benji kills the guards, and smiles at Ethan as he returns him the smile- Vick Rolands: -Ethan comments on Benji's performance- well well, look who's in the field, good to see you there -Wick grabs a guard's body and takes the key, opening his cell door as Benji opens Ethan's. Wick then look at them- I have a score to settle, I will see you out of here in 10 mins, back garden, they have private choppers parked there -he then runs out as Ethan and Benji can hear guards screaming and gun shots. on the other floors of the mansion, Dragomir is fixing his leg and waiting for anyone to show to shoot him or her, Ludovic stands up, he is annoyed but calm- lock up the house, no one gets in or out -as he finished the house is getting locked, it will take exactly 12 mins for a full lockdown. Anaelle is trying to hack into it to stop it, but she can't, it's an offline isolated system. Back in my room, I look at you- MB, do you really need to ask? -then we both hear the gun shots and noise, before we can get out, Wick was at our door already with a trail of bodies behind him, giving me that same "you're dead" stare as before- To be continued... PART IV